The present disclosure relates generally to relief valves for pressure vessels and, in particular, to pilot operated relief valves.
Current manufacturers commonly employ valve body designs intended to direct a fluid flow at a right angle with respect to an inlet without consideration to an expansion of the traversing fluid. Additionally, such designs typically do not provide means for controlling the expansion of the traversing fluid, and commonly rely solely on a cylindrical curtain area to allow the traversing fluid to pass into the valve body. Such valves deliver inferior flow rate efficiency through the valve body and, therefore, it would be desirable to have a valve body that provides a means to control the expansion of the traversing fluid through the valve body.